Escape
by KoKo Belle
Summary: Ron and Hermione have been married for seven years. Now they're having some problems. Please read and review. It's based on one of my favorite songs: Escape The Pina Colada Song.


Escape

** I was tired of my lady, we'd been together too long. **

Ron and Hermione had been married for seven years. They were married right out of Hogwarts. At first it was the happiest time of their lives. They went out every weekend. Ron would bring Hermione little gifts all the time. But the gifts and nights out were becoming less frequent. Hermione was spending more time at work. She was an Auror in the Muggle Protection Department. She was the leader of the group. They would handle all instances in which Muggles were involved in magical mishaps. They would also handle any stakeouts that would take place in Muggle areas. Ron was also an Auror, but in the Night Patrol. His team handled problems that occurred in the middle of night so that the other Aurors could rest. This being the case Ron and Hermione spent very little time together.

When they were together they would argue. Most of the time it was over little things. Ron was getting tired of it all. He loved Hermione with all of his heart, but he was beginning to think it would be best if they went their separate ways. He had known her since they were eleven and had a crush on her since their third year at Hogwarts, even if he did not show it. They married after they graduated. Harry was his Best Man and Ginny was the Maid of Honor. About three years later Harry married Ginny. Everything was perfect. For the most part they thought their lives were perfect. Both he and Harry married the girls they loved. Harry and Ginny had their first child three years ago. It was a little girl they named Lillian Paige. This made Hermione sad and a little jealous. That was what triggered the beginning of the disagreements between Hermione and Ron. They tried to have children, but had not yet been able to. So now they spent less time together.

** Like a worn-out recording, of a favorite song. **

"Ron we need to talk," Hermione said one day when she got home from work.

"What?" Ron replied a little too snappy.

"Well you don't have to take that tone with me!" Hermione almost screamed at him.

"Don't yell!"

"I wasn't yelling, but now I will!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me!"

"Fine! I'll just go to work then!" Ron stormed out the door, slamming it shut behind him.

"Fine! You do that!" Hermione yelled throwing a book at the closed door.

Hermione fell to her knees crying. She had hoped they would not argue anymore. She could not take anymore of this.

So while she lay there sleeping, I read the paper in bed.

Ron came home early that night. He went up to the bedroom and found Hermione already asleep. He remembered when she would wait up for him and they would discuss their day. That was a long time ago though.

He picked up The Daily Prophet. There was not any interesting news that night so he tossed it aside and picked up a Muggle newspaper that Hermione subscribed to. He read the comics.

"Muggles have such odd senses of humor," Ron mumbled.

Ron then flipped to the classified section. They were always good for a laugh.

**And in the personals column, there was this letter I read:**

**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."**

One ad caught his attention. It sounded crazy, but he could not get it out of his head. He drifted off to sleep thinking about the lady in the ad. When he awoke the next day Hermione was already gone. It was Harry's day off so he apparated to Harry's house with the ad.

"Hey Harry," Ron said.

"Hey Ron. What's new?" Harry replied walking in with his three-year-old daughter and year old son.

"Nothing really. How are my niece and nephew?"

"We're fine Uncle Ron," Lily said giving her uncle a big hug.

"That's my little angel." Ron replied and she started to giggle. "And how's Gavin? Are you being a good big sister?"

"Of course."

Gavin James, Harry's second child looked just like him while Lillian Paige looked just like Ginny. At that moment a very pregnant Ginny entered the room.

"Hey Ron," she greeted.

"How are you doing Ginny?" Ron asked kissing his sister.

"I'm doing fine. I'm taking the kids over to mum and dad's though, so I'll see you later. Come one kids."

"Bye sis," Ron said.

"Bye Honey," Harry kissed her on the cheek before she stepped into the fireplace with her two children.

"So Ron, what brings you by?"

"This," Ron pulled out the ad and read it to Harry. "If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain. If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape. I'm the lady you've looked for, write to me, and escape."

"Yeah so?"

"Well you know how Hermione and me have been distant lately? Well I think that this is my escape. This person sounds exciting. I have to go for it. I feel it in my bones."

"Ron I wouldn't put too much hope into these Muggle personals. Some people are just quacks."

"I guess," Ron stayed a few more hours before he went home to get ready for work.

He could not believe that Harry would not support him in this. This could be his chance for happiness.

**I didn't think about my lady, I know that sounds kind of mean.  
But me and my old lady, had fallen into the same old dull routine.****  
So I wrote to the paper, took out a personal ad.  
And though I'm nobody's poet, I thought it wasn't half-bad.**

Ron grabbed a quill and ink, but then he thought better of it and grabbed some pens that Hermione had bought. He grabbed some paper and began to write his reply. He sealed it in an envelope and went to the Muggle Post Office. He only did this once when he and Hermione sent out their wedding invitations to her family. That memory brought regret to Ron, but he went ahead and mailed his letter. Everyday he checked to see if it made it into the paper.

When he and Hermione were eating another silent breakfast, it happened. Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet while he was reading the Muggle newspaper. His letter was in the paper. He was so excited.

**"Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne.****I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape.**  
**At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."**

Ron had a lot of preparation to do. He tossed the paper down and left the room. Hermione picked it up and began to read it. She heard Ron bustling around upstairs making a lot of noise. She just shook her head and began to read the paper. A small smile spread across her face and she went to work. Ron came downstairs and grabbed the page with the ad on it. He then apparated to Harry's house.

"Harry!"

"Yes Ron?" Harry came into the room putting on his wizard robes. "I have to go to work."

Harry had become personal Head Auror, after his defeat of Lord Voldemort. He gave out assignments to the different groups of Aurors and in some of the more dangerous cases he went himself. It was hard work, but he liked it. It was rewarding for to help so many people.

"I got my reply in."

"Your reply for what?"

"The ad."

"You actually wrote a reply?"

"Yeah. Listen to what I wrote: Yes, I like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food, I am into champagne. I've got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through all this red tape. At a bar called O'Malley's, where we'll plan our escape."

"That's interesting, Ron."

"I hope she shows up."

"Ron, I'm friends with Hermione. I don't want to see her hurt. I hope you know what you're doing."

"I do."

"Very well. I have to go to work."

"Bye Harry. Wish me luck."

"If it is what you want. Good Luck."

Harry apparated to work and Ron went home. He still had so much to do.

**So I waited with high hopes, then she walked in the place.  
I knew her smile in an instant, I knew the curve of her face.**

Ron went to the bar. He was so nervous that he felt like he was a teenager again. He ordered a Pina Colada and sat where he could see the door. It was almost noon and his anticipation grew. The door opened at noon exactly and in walked a woman. Shadows covered her face, but when she stepped into the light Ron's mouth dropped open. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He was also very confused.

**It was my own lovely lady, and she said, "Oh, it's you."  
And we laughed for a moment, and I said, "I never knew"..**

"Why did you write that ad?" Ron asked.

"For the same reason you answered," she answered.

"We grew so far apart."

"I know. I didn't want to believe it at first."

"Let me buy you a drink."

"Just water. I shouldn't have anything stronger."

"Why?"

"Ron, I've tried to tell you before, but we always started to argue. Then I thought it best if I didn't tell you."

"What?"

"Ron, we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

"You are? I'm going to be a father?" Ron said filled with excitement.

"Yes," tears were forming in Hermione's eyes.

"I never knew. I love you, Hermione," Ron hugged her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you, too," Hermione cried into his shoulder.

They went home and had a long talk.

**"That you liked Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
And the feel of the ocean, and the taste of champagne.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."**

They realized that their love was still there; all they had to do was to try and keep it alive. They owled all their friends and family about the news of their special little surprise. They were so happy. Finally, they were having a baby. It was all too much. They thought lost each other, but instead they found a new happiness in each other.

**"If you like Pina Coladas, and getting caught in the rain.  
If you're not into yoga, if you have half-a-brain.  
If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape.  
You're the love that I've looked for, come with me, and escape."**

Ron and Hermione had found their escape and their lost love for each other. Nothing was going to be the same. The next day, Ron came home with a dozen red roses to find Hermione waiting up for him.

"These are for you, Love."

"Thank you," Hermione giggled. "This is fun."

"I love you," Ron said kissing her.

"That's the hundredth time you said that today."

"I love you, one hundred and one times."

"Oh Ron," Hermione said as she kissed Ron back.

The couple were lost in their happiness, not caring about anything else in the world but each other.

**AN: I don't own Harry Potter or the song: Escape (The Pina Colada Song). I had this idea for a while, but couldn't come up with the right couple. Then it hit me. I said to myself, "Self, why not Ron and Hermione?" Then, I wrote this. I hope you like this. Please review.**

**Love Ya,**

**KoKo Belle**


End file.
